Stranded, Well Not Really
by allykirklanderp
Summary: Gakuen AU - Let the high school years begin! Though students from all over the world, coming from international branches of Hetalia Private Academy are spending their last four years studying on a private island, exclusively arranged by Headmaster Valentino Romulus Vargas himself. Image does not belong to me!


_**A/N: **I've decided to rewrite one of my Hetalia Gakuen concepts because of the date I last updated it = 7 = ;; but hopefully I'll be able to continue this one without having long ass hiatus-es. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this! I'll be putting in some page breaks for certain translations. Please keep in mind that I am not fluent in any other language besides English, Chinese, Japanese and Indonesian (though I'm pretty sure I won't be using any Indonesian here at all), so feel free to correct the other phrases if I'm wrong or if it does not make sense. Thank you!  
_

_Nyotalia characters are also involved._

_**Disclaimer: **If Hima-papa doesn't return within the next two months then I might... want to take over his job but sadly, Hetalia does not belong to me... yet._

* * *

_'International private schools are a bit different in a way. Unlike public schools, the fees are definitely much higher, funding for high quality facilities, paying the price of a prestigious school system and the payments for quality, hard working teachers and staff members. Sure it's pretty costly, but it's a fair trade.'_

The sun shone through the big, white clouds floating in the blue skies above like soft piles of cotton balls. The seawaters were clear as ever, as a field of kelp and seaweed swayed beneath the waters, dancing along to the ocean current. Seagulls would fly above and dive down close to the water, gliding slightly above it in an attempt to hunt for their meals.

There was a white, large ship cutting through the serenity. The ship held at least fifty passengers on board. A cargo ship, loaded with stacks of luggage, crates and boxes, trailed not too far behind.

_'Now… the key word being __**International**__ here.'_

A young, teenage girl, merely dressed in shorts and a spangled tank top, stood on the edge of the deck on the ship alone. She took a deep breath of fresh ocean air as the wind blew hard on her, rustling her dirty blonde hair, which were clipped away to the sides so that it won't cover up her face. The colour of her eyes reflected the clear skies above, as the sunrays made it shine as bright as her smile.

Distracted, she looked down and raised an eyebrow, overhearing the chattering of fellow teenagers as they spoke in a wide variety of languages, ranging from English to French, to Spanish, German, Russian, and many more.

_'Definitely multicultural, but it's no surprise to me. I've known some of these people since middle school, and some go a long way back.' _She smiled, laughing inwardly at the thought._'Most of them of them come from Europe though, since I'm hearing new kids talking in different accents. I know there are kids from one of the biggest families I've heard about, especially this one family from the United Kingdom… I'm pretty sure we've got more than 5 of them with the same last name.'_

Not too far ahead, an island could be seen. White roofed, minimalistic buildings slightly popped out of the trees that framed the lone piece of land. Cheers of excitement were heard from down below as the ship began to slow down and approach the dock.

_'So… why the hell are we on a boat right now? Well guess what, ladies and gents. We're spending our high school years on a private island.'_

A teenaged boy called out from below, waving his arms to get the attention of the lone girl. "Amelia! Hurry and get your ass down here!" He screamed with excitement in his voice. He walked away and headed towards the back of the ship, with large amounts of adrenaline pumped through his system.

"I know! Wait up, Al!" She quickly left and went down the stairs, patting the boy's back to get his attention. He was also dirty blond, had the same coloured eyes, and an identical smile as well. He was tall and physically built. The boy sported a pair of glasses, which matched his charming looks and demeanor.

_'This whole private island thing was this idea brought by the founder of the school itself. He proposed that it'd be a great learning environment for us students, though the numbers on the bill seriously needs to go to hell. Apparently, everyone is on the same grade level, and I find it a bit interesting that I get to be in the same class as my older brother, Alfred. Though honestly I think it kinda sounds a bit unfair for the older students here.'_

Everyone crowded around the back of the ship excitedly. One by one, they got off and took a step onto what they would call their new home for the next four years. Alfred linked hands with his sister, and the two left the ship together, relishing their first moment on the island. The sound of many footsteps on the wooden planks could be heard over the rush of waves crashing on the sandy shores next to the dock.

_'So here we are! Welcome to Hetalia Private Islander High – supposedly the finest, most prestigious private high school in the world… on an island located in the middle of the Pacific Ocean… I guess? It's not much of a tropical island though, so I think we're somewhere up north. It's quite the experience, really. You could say that it's similar to being stranded on an island, but you don't have to try to survive since well… they already provided all our needs for us.'_

* * *

Up ahead stood a large, white building covered in glass, and out of the glass doors came an old brunet haired man who flailed his arms excitedly towards the crowd of teenagers with a large grin on his face. Another old man came out of the building. He tucked his long blond hair behind his ears as he approached him.

"Quit acting like a child, Valentino," said the blond man in a rough voice, "you are embarrassing yourself in front of the children." He placed a hand on the brown haired man's shoulder, whom did not bother to stop waving his arms at the crowd.

"They're a bunch of teenagers, Legolas," replied the old man in a calming tone, "and I'm waving at my grandchildren!"

Suddenly, two young brunettes ran through the walking crowd on the dock, racing towards the building. One had a joyful expression, happily running and skipping ahead. The other chased behind the smiling girl with a scowl on her face. She screamed out Italian words far too quickly for anyone else to understand.

"_MALEDIZIONE_,_ FELI_!_ FERMARE CORSA_!" screamed the scowling, darker haired brunette. She tried to catch up with the other, who ran ever so quickly towards the men up ahead. Unfortunately, the latter decided to ignore the temperamental girl running behind her.

"_NONNO_!" the lighter brown-haired girl cheerfully called out, flailing her arms, her handbag along with it, around as she continued to run towards the short haired man.

Opening his arms wide, Valentino prepared himself for a warm embrace. "Felicia! Lovina! I've missed you both so much!" Both girls ran into his arms, to which he lifted them off the ground in a tight, bone-crushing hug. "Did you enjoy the trip over?"

"_Si~_!" Felicia happily replied. "This place is amazing! I can't believe we're spending four ye- OW! THAT HURT, _SORELLA_!"

Lovina, who simply snapped at her while tugging on her ponytail in an annoyed manner, cut her off. "You are such a reckless idiot, do you know that?"

"Says the bitch throwing a hissy fit, acting like a fucking living volcano." A platinum blond boy walked between the two Italian girls. He flashed Lovina a cocky smirk. "The heat just won't stop coming out, does it now?"

"Oh shut the hell up, _vaffanculo_," yelled Lovina towards the boy. "This was why everyone fucking hated your egoistical ass back in middle school."

"Nah… I'm pretty sure it was only you who hatUNFKLFDSEW-." A slightly large boy came up to him from behind and quickly clasped his mouth shut.

"Just shut up, _bruder_." He used his free hand to slick his blond hair back. He sighed before turning his head to look at the elderly, longhaired blond man. "_Guten tag_, grandfather."

Said man grunted and nodded in response. "Hello, Ludwig. Glad to see you here," he averted his eyes towards the boy in his arms, "… And Gilbert as well." He was squirming under his hold, grunting and trying to break free. Ludwig finally let go of him, and the pale haired boy quickly jumped away to put himself at a distance.

"_Gott verdamnt_, Ludwig!" he yelled, "At least let me breathe!"

Ludwig flashed him a small smirk before turning back to the gathered crowd of teenagers, all with either amused, annoyed or confused expressions on their faces. He frowned and sighed deeply, embarrassed at the amount of attention they were attracting. "Looks like we've made quite a commotion already, and its not even 10 minutes after our arrival."

Both the Italian sisters and German brothers took a step back, joining the crowd. Valentino took a step forward and smiled at everyone, who automatically smiled back as if his happiness went through them in waves. "Good morning, children! Welcome to Hetalia Private Islander High! I won't say much now since we are going to have an introductory assembly in the auditorium directly after lunch. We still have a couple of hours before you can enter the Mess Hall for your meal, so please do take the time to take a look around the island! Copies of the maps can be found in the administration building here," he pointed towards the white building right behind him. "Your luggage will be brought to your assigned lodges that you will be staying for the next four years or so. I suggest bringing your bags in your new homes first before lunch. You'll have more time to unpack your things in the evening. Now go! I'll see you all again at one o' clock."

* * *

_**Maledizione, Feli! Fermare corsa!**_** – Damn it, Feli! Stop running! (Italian)**

_**Nonno!**_** – Grandpa! (Italian)**

_**Vaffanculo – **_**asshole (Italian)**

_**Bruder – **_**brother (German)**

_**Guten tag – **_**Good day (German)**

_**Gott verdamnt – **_**God damn it! (German)**

* * *

Everyone broke off into their own little groups, some entered the administration building while others followed a sign and set off towards the dormitories. Amelia slowly approached the large building before her brother called out to her. "Hey! I'll see you at lunch, yeah?" Alfred stopped walking for a second before she responded with a nod.

He quickly ran off to catch up with a boy who walked ahead of him. Said boy was about the same height as he was, and he wore glasses as well, but he had slightly longer, wavier hair. Alfred pats him hard on his back, right on the design of the maple leaf on his orange jacket. The boy jumped and yelled at him quietly, but they were too far away for Amelia to catch what he said. She turned her head to face the building and entered through the glass doors, finding herself within a fancy lounge. It was cold in there, in comparison to how the summer heat felt like outside. _'Oh thank God for air conditioning,'_she thought, relieved.

Amelia clutched on her white Kipling sling bag and looked around, to only find a boy standing next to a booth that said 'maps'. She didn't recognize him, so he must be from one of the schools in Europe. The boy had light blond hair, and he wasn't too tall or too short, though he was pretty lean since the skinny jeans he wore still seemed to look quite baggy on him. He also had a black print shirt on that looked pretty small, though it seemed to perfectly fit on him. He had a blue and black messenger bag slung over his left shoulder, and brought with him what Amelia thought were two guitars, an acoustic and an electric one, but the latter looked exceptionally longer on the neck of the case. _'Must be an electric bass?'_ The boy had set the guitars down leaning on the wall so that it wouldn't tip over. He took one of the maps from the self and opened it, staring at the large picture of the island intently.

Amelia walked over towards the stand to find that the other copies of the map were on the top rack, and she couldn't reach it. She twitched and sighed before turning around, facing the boy who was still focused on the map in his hands covered in black, fingerless, leather gloves. She noticed how ridiculously thick his eyebrows were, but also how his green eyes shone like emerald stones. She then recognized the signature symbol of the Union Jack on a mouth and tongue printed in the middle of his black shirt. _'The Rolling Stones? Classic.'_ Her eyes travelled down from his spiked belts, ripped skinnies, all the way to his shoes, which were just plain vibrant red high top converses, slightly similar to the ones she currently wore, though she wore the normal chucks instead. His iPhone was visible in his pocket, and she could clearly hear the heavy rock and roll music blasting out of his earphones.

Amelia nervously tapped his shoulder, and quickly retracted her arm back to her side. He unplugged his earphones and looked at her. She asked him hesitantly, flashing him an awkward smile. "Um… excuse me, but could you… maybe lend a hand and help me get one of those maps up there, please? I'm a bit… vertically challenged."

He nodded, slightly curving his lips. "Why of course," replied the boy in a thick English accent, "and I'm pretty sure many others won't be able to reach it as well." He went on his toes a bit to take the whole stack of maps and placed it on the lower shelf, then grabbed one from the middle of the pile and handed it over to her. "There you go."

"Oh, thank you so much!" Amelia smiled at him before opening her map. Her mouth then decided to speak ahead of her thoughts. "Hey, are you from London?" Asked the girl out of the blue, with curiousity taking over her mind after hearing his accent. His eyes perked up from his map and he turned to stare at her, raising one of his thick eyebrows. Amelia then realized how she had allowed her manners to slip. "Uh… sorry there, pal! Didn't mean to let that slip!"

The boy shook his head, laughing. "No, it's fine. Don't worry." He began folding his map back and slipped it inside his messenger bag. "Close, but no. Oxford, actually." He smirked and let out his right hand towards her. "Pleasure to meet you, my name is Arthur."

_'He's probably one of the kids of that huge ass family from the UK. Who were they, again?'_She temporarily folded the map in half, and gladly took his hand in hers, giving it a light shake. "I'm Amelia."

* * *

Arthur had never seen this girl before, and to think he thought he knew most of the students already. He picked up guitars, his beloved acoustic and electric bass, and turned around, beckoning the girl to come along. "I'm headed for the bungalows, come on."

That was more of an instruction rather than a question.

"Bungalows…? Oh, cabins! Yeah, sure!" She took a step forward, and the two began walking out of the building. Slightly unnerved by the silence, she began asking her newly found acquaintance some questions. "So…" Arthur turned his head to face her. "Are you one of those kids from that big family my cousin's been telling me about?"

He raised one of his thick eyebrows and hummed a bit before answering. "Do we Kirklands really have that big of a reputation?" A small chuckle escaped his lips. "Yes, apparently all of my siblings… along with other members within my generation of relatives are here." Amelia nodded and smiled in response. Arthur asked a couple of questions as well in return. "How about you? And who is this cousin of yours anyway?"

"I came here with my brother Alfred. We got here all the way from the Big Apple, though we spent most of our childhood in Florida." Amelia used her southern accent in the last bit of the sentence. She stretched her arms a bit and yawned. "That was one hell of a long trip." She folded her map back and slipped it in one of her bag's front pockets. "Our cousins, Matthew and Madeline, are from Canada, and they're here too. The two of them lived most of their lives in Quebec. I think Maddie's got this pen pal thing going on in her French class with some guy from Paris… who's supposed to be here. I think his name was…"

"Francis Bonnefoy?" Arthur completed her sentence and asked with a voice one octave higher than his previous one. "Oh! I do apologise." He cleared his throat. "That was very rude of me."

Amelia laughed and waved it off. "No, it's fine. Yes I think it was Francis… He seems like a swell guy, though I did see some perverse messages coming from him." Her eyebrows furrowed slightly. "… I swear if he plans on doing anything-"

"Oh, don't worry." Arthur replied with a slight menacing tone, but with some reassurance as well. "I'll make sure he won't do anything at all."

"That's good to hear… I guess?" Amelia relaxed a bit and took a deep breath. She looked ahead and saw many people gathered around a blue board in front of some sort of gate, which looked like it was made out of red bricks and wood. Ahead of the gates, she could see a wooden house-like building. "Are those the cabins over there?"

Arthur had his eyes down on the ground for the whole time, noticing how he and Amelia had matching shoes, and also how the way they walked had been very well synchronized. "Hm?" His eyes darted away from the ground and noticed the large crowd of people. "I guess… so? That bulletin board must have the list for our roommates then." The two paced themselves quickly, approaching the board as people began clearing out.

Amelia raised an eyebrow, looking at the five boxes of different cabins and names, trying to find her own. "Not exactly roommates." Arthur could only stare at his cabin list in disbelief.

"Cabin mates…"

* * *

The Briton sighed deeply after wasting five seconds on staring at the very large, two-storied wood-like cabin. He noticed the little house was connected to another through the second story balcony, and that other house was connected to another one as well. The bridges made another connection to two other cabins behind the three. _'Must be the girls' bungalows.'_ Arthur gripped tighter onto his precious guitars and entered, only to be greeted by a familiar longhaired blond teenager. Said boy had already made himself comfortable on one of the sofas by the coffee table. Ever so dramatically, the boy looked up and smirked. "_Bon jour_."

Arthur groaned, almost wanting to escape to another cabin. "Out of all the people in this bloody island, you _again_?" He placed his guitars down next to an empty couch. "… Eh, at least it's better than staying with my disgusting excuse of a family. Whom else are we rooming with?" Just then, he heard a nearby door click open.

"_Hola, Arturo_!" A tanned, brunet boy popped out of the door, which turned out to be a restroom. "Doesn't it feel like middle school all over again?"

"Yeah sure, _Anthony_." Arthur rolled his eyes and snorted. "And what the bloody hell do you mean by that?" He raised an eyebrow in question before hearing an annoyingly familiar voice from the second floor. A deadpanned expression took over his face. "Well fuck me sideways."

"Oi, Antonio! Who the fuck's down there?" yelled someone from above.

"It's Arthur!" The brunet called out, before suddenly bursting into laughter when he turned is head, catching Francis gently caressing his little stub on his chin. "Francis, that little tuft of hair is nothing to be proud of in comparison to your own pubes."

"Eugh, Tony!" The same voice called out again. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Loud and quick footsteps were heard, and the guy upstairs quickly rushed down to see. It was the loud ass, pale haired German, and he still had that cocky smirk plastered on his face. Another familiar blond came down the stairs, sighing heavily as he pocketed his cellphone inside his pocket.

"Oh good heavens," Arthur rubbed his forehead, groaning disdainfully. "These two _sauerkrauts_ as well?"

"_Ja_." Ludwig leaned on the wall by the restroom. "Is there really no phone service here on this island?"

Arthur took out his iPhone and glared at the top right corner of it, hoping for just one bar to come on. All it showed was an 'x' next to the phone signal symbol. "Hasn't been working since I set foot on dock." He placed it back in his pocket. Gilbert approached him, jumping towards his seat. He smirked

"_Mein Gott_!" The German let out a hefty laughter. "You just can't keep away from my awesomeness now, can you?" He grinned, though it faded away as soon as he saw two boys standing by the front door. Arthur stared at one of the boys, who shared a resemblance to that American girl he met earlier. He eyed the masculine, dirty blond boy.

Arthur wondered, _'Could this be Amelia's brother?'_

Said boy asked the group of boys on the couches. "Is this Cabin C? My bro and I are supposed to be here, I think?"

"No it's Cabin Z." Gilbert deadpanned and pointed towards the wooden door. "Go take a look for yourself, Sherlock." The boy gave a few seconds to stare at the giant C that was carved on the wooden plaque, which hung on the door.

"Oh, hey-!"

Francis quickly stood up and approached the other boy. His arms opened wide as he welcomed him with a warm hug, to which said boy hugged back hesitantly. "You are Madeline's brother, _oui_? It's lovely to have you stay here with us!"

Gilbert and Antonio snickered from behind, and Arthur rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath. "Not exactly that lovely…"

"_A-Ah, oui_!" replied the longhaired dirty blond boy. "_Votre nom est __Francis, non? Je m'apelle Matthew, et c'est mon cousin, Alfred_." He replied, casually saying it in French… or Quebecois. Whatever. The two broke apart from the hug and smiled at each other.

Alfred stared at Matthew, not exactly understanding whatever the hell was going on, and whatever the hell that just came out of his mouth… though he did hear his name being mentioned. _'How the hell do they know each other? And Maddie's involved too?'_ He cleared his throat. "Sooo…" Alfred said a bit hesitantly, "uh, I guess we're sharing this lil' hut for the year, huh?" He scratched the back of his head awkwardly as he stepped in, making his way towards the bathroom.

"Four years, actually," Arthur stood up and walked towards the pile of luggage by the staircase. "Well, I'm going to get my things sorted out. Which rooms are available?" Antonio offered to help carry some of his belongings up to the available rooms and explained to him.

"There are six bedrooms upstairs with their respective bathrooms inside. Each of them have twin beds in it, and we'll probably reserve that for Gilbert, Ludwig, Matthew, his brother and these two other guys…" He tapped a finger on his lips. "I think you know them. Alexandru and Kiev, was it?"

"Uh, actually Alfred's my cousin but…" Matthew tried to correct him, yet he was ignored completely by the rest of the guys. Francis went to their little kitchen, where the two German brothers started unpacking the boxes that were inside. "Eh… never mind."

"There's also these other Asian guys, I don't know their names. Don't worry though; they're not here yet. Probably still on their way or something?" The brunet was already making his way upstairs with Arthur following him behind, nodding

"If only Lukas stayed here…" Arthur stopped walking for a moment and smirked to himself, and then he paled.

"Don't worry, they're at the cabin next to ours'. Uh… Arthur?" Antonio nudged him a bit with the suitcase in his hands, to which Arthur jumped… a little.

"I am absolutely not going to room with Francis! You can have him." Antonio nodded, while Arthur entered one of the empty rooms and dropped his belongings there.

Alfred came out as he heard the Briton snap. "Aww come on, it can't be that bad!"

Gilbert called out from the kitchen, "You wouldn't know, Cali-boy." There was much laughter coming from two of them inside, none with the voice of the much sterner German. "Actually no, you don't want to know at all. Nope."

"Hahah, why?" The question escaped his mouth before the thought of it even processed through his head. "Actually, never mind, don't answer that. And I'm not from California…" Alfred corrected him as he entered the kitchen. "I'm actually from New York City." He then noticed a stack of Arizona iced tea and quickly took one of the cans excitedly. "Oh my God! Is this for real? They actually have them here?"

"Yeah, rations per cabin I guess?" Gilbert opened a few other boxes to find a lot more snacks and soda cans. He arranged the drinks in the refrigerator while passing the snacks to his brother as he placed them in the cupboards next to it. "Huge rations."

"Sweet!" Alfred opened the can and took a gulp from it. "I'm loving this place already!"

Francis rolled his eyes at the platinum haired guy. "You make it sound like we're in a military base or something, Gilbert." He took out the empty ice cube trays from the freezer on top and quickly went over to the sink. "Is the tap water drinkable?"

Francis turned to Ludwig, waiting for his confirmation, to which he nodded firmly. "Grandfather mentioned it was." The Frenchman turned on the tap and started filling the ice trays with water, then stacking them back in the freezer.

Matthew, who stood by the living room, could only sigh, knowing he was ignored. He treated this factor as if it were pretty much the norm. He made his way upstairs with his luggage and into one of the empty rooms with twin beds inside it. Plopping himself onto one of the beds, he groaned. "_Mon dieu…__"_

* * *

_**Bon jour**_** – Good day (French)**

_**Hola – **_**Hello (Spanish)**

'_**Arturo' –**_ **Spanish variation of Arthur**

_**Ja**_** – Yes (German)**

_**Mein Gott **_– **My God (German)**

_**A-Ah, oui!**_ – **A-Ah, yes! (French)**

_**Votre nom est Francis, non? Je m'apelle Matthew, et c'est mon cousin, Alfred.**_** – Your name is Francis, no? My name is Matthew, and this is my cousin, Alfred. (French)**

_**Mon dieu –**_** My God (French)**

* * *

**A/N: **To be honest, this isn't exactly the whole chapter... |D It's just half of it though I was pretty impatient in uploading this. R&R please and thank you! (: - allykirklanderp


End file.
